New Found Danger
by EdwardsYoungIrishLady
Summary: All Cannon couples. Edward can feel everything he holds dear to him is in grave danger. The sudden arrival of a coven of newborns is threatening everything, he has to do something. What will happen when the BAU comes to investigate? Full summary inside.
1. Summary

**New Found Danger: Summary**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters… the sensational Stephenie Meyer and Jeff Davis.

Running alongside Eclipse.

The thriving coven of new born vampires are running riot in Seattle. The Cullen family can see the danger ahead of them, what happens if the Volturi need to get involved. Edward asks himself "is it really worth risking everyone he knows and loves keeping them around?" He decides to rally the troops with the help of Emmett and Jasper, they are going to stop them.

But what will happen when the BAU are brought to Seattle to investigate the sudden spike in homicides in Seattle? What profile will they come up with and will they all be safe with such a large amount of out of control vampires around every corner?

All cannon couples with cannon behaviour, this story is told from the point of view of Edward Cullen and Doctor Spencer Reid.

Please tell me whether you think I should continue this story and possibly give me some ideas for what might happen!


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters the sensational Stephenie Meyer and Jeff Davis do!!!**_

_**The first chapter of my soon to be thrilling fanfic! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**NEW FOUND DANGER: CHAPTER ONE**_

Edward POV

It suddenly occurred to me that I could spend an eternity looking into the eyes of Isabella Swan and still long for more of her. There was nothing else more beautiful than the young woman before me…Nothing else in this world could ever begin to compare to her magnificent beauty. I suppose I hadn't realised how long I was staring at her, because it wasn't before too long that she began to look uneasy.

"What are you staring at?" She inquired quietly as a small grin became plastered to my lips.

I shook my head and let out a soft chuckle. "Do you always have to be so curious?"

Her brow suddenly furrowed as she let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you always have to be so evasive?" I couldn't help but smile wider as I saw the redness rush to her pale cheeks.

"I don't suppose so," I replied quietly as I began to look at the darkening sky above us. "I have to admit it's just amusing to see how temperamental you can be."

"Whatever," She scoffed. "Maybe one of these days I'll be able to read your mind and figure out why that is…"

I felt my body stiffen—even more than it already was—as I suddenly thought of that particular scenario. The only way that she would be able to read my thoughts was if she were to be…as I was… Suddenly, it was I who felt the frustration build within me. How could a beautiful creature such as she want to be something so…utterly opposite?

"Now, I really wish I could read them…" I looked over at her with curious eyes, not understanding the statement. "You got so quiet all of a sudden. Is everything okay?"

"Yes," It was best to lie. There was no reason to get her anymore ill tonight than what she already was. I arose quickly from the grassy spot that I was sitting only seconds before and extended my hands towards hers.

"Come with me." I said, there was an unintended sharp edge to my voice.

"Where to?" She asked, that curious look radiated from her deep brown eyes.

"Again with the curiosity!"

Before she could say anything I scooped her up into my arms and she shut her eyes immediately, she knew exactly what was going to happen. Creases began to appear across her forehead as her face contorted into a look of despair, she really was the most entertaining, beautiful thing on the face of this earth.

"Honey, we're home." I managed to chuckle out. I love so much the idea of saying that to her for everyday of her life.

She opened her eyes and glanced around quickly before I gently placed her feet onto the ground.

"You know I hate when you do that!" She said, she tried to be angry with me, put her smile gave her away almost immediately.

"Come on fair maiden let us hence forth to the Cullen Mansion."

As we walked through the door six pairs of anxious eyes met us. Carlisle was standing at the window with a newspaper in his head.

"Edward, Bella, thank God you're here! We've been worried sick about you both." Esme said, her voice was beautifully soft.

"We're sorry, we lost track of time." I responded, praying that Emmett would not stick his nose into my affairs as usual.

"We have trouble, big trouble. The death toll is rising in Seattle and Alice just had a vision." Carlisle said, his tone, soft like Esme's but more democratic.

"Of what?" Bella asked. I could hear the worry in her voice. It cut me up to see her like this.

"It's the Volturi, they're on their way here, they can't have a gang of crazed new-borns threatening everything they have tried so desperately to conceal." Alice said as she bounced to beside Bella. I took her hand and she smiled weakly at me.

"But it's okay, they aren't coming for us! We're fine!" She said.

"Bella, love, it's a risk we cannot afford to take." I said.

"He's right Bella, we can't risk them paying a visit because they're in the area.

We have to do something or our whole family will be in danger." Carlisle added.

Rose glared at me and Emmett had to hold her back, she blamed me for everything that was happening to us.

"So what options do we have?" Alice asked.

"Well we can wait and try to hide Bella while they're here or…" Carlisle answered before I cut him off mid sentence.

"Or we band together now and get rid of them before the Volturi leave Italy."

"Bring it on!" Emmett said, he always seemed to be ready to fight anything and everything, but we were lucky to have him as part of the family. I thought of him as the only good thing Rose ever brought to the table.

"We have to think this through." Carlisle said.

But my mind was made up, we were getting rid of these new-borns before the Volturi come near Bella. I would talk to Em and Jazz tonight.

Spencer POV

It was nine thirty five am, Tuesday, the weather was dull but humid. I was sitting at my desk crawling through case files, even at 10,000 words per minute. I wasn't really sure what was going on today. I must admit I wasn't sure of much anymore. Ever since I had become Henry's godfather it seemed I'd changed. I began reminiscing, and re reading books I never imagined I would. I think….

"Everybody, conference room, NOW." Hotch was one of the most stern, dedicated and kind people I have ever met.

There was what seemed to be a mad dash away from desks and through the door, I think the weather was going to everyone's heads today. Garcia was as bubbly as ever as she waved through the door at her current boyfriend Kevin, fellow techno-man. They really were a sensational couple.

I must have drifted and was only dragged back to reality by JJ's chiming voice.

"Hey Spence!"

"Okay so here's what we got." Hotch said. "There has been over 30 homicides so far this month in Seattle. The police have finally decided they can't cope and have invited us in."

"It's about time!" Morgan said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "That has been all over the news. They should have invited us sooner!

"Yes well at least they have invited us!" Hotch added obviously slightly annoyed by Derek's opinion.

"So what's our MO?" Emily asked, she seemed interested in this case from the word go.

"Well here's the weird part. There is no consistency in the victimology or location." Rossi added.

"These seem to be a series of random attacks on random people. But there was one thing all of the crime scenes had in common." I said.

"There was no blood." Hotch interrupted.

"So what are we dealing with?" Garcia asked.

"We're not sure, and neither are the Seattle PD so be careful not to step on any toes when we arrive. Any other questions can be answered on the jet, we leave ten." And with that Hotch was gone out the door, the rest of us fumbling behind him, I brushed my hair behind my ears and gathered my things.

This would be a long day.


End file.
